webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
Inviting and Talking to Friends
You can show of your room to all of your friends, too. The cell phone in the lower right hand corner of your screen is were you can add, invite or delete friends. You can have more than one friend over at a time, but you cannot change your room while your visiting. You can tell your friends to go home any time. Adding Friends: *Click on the cell phone in the lower right corner of the dock. *Click on the power button if you cell phone is off (face will be green if it's on) *Click on the Add button and type in the username of your friend *If you don't know anyone that has a Webkinz pet, you can make friends in the Tournament Arena. o to the Tournament Arena in the Things to Do menu, select a game you want to play and click Find Me an Opponent. After you finish a game, you can ask the person you played against to be on your friends list. Invite Friends: *Click on the cell phone in the lower right corner of the dock. *Click on the power button if you cell phone is off (face will be green if it's on) *Make sure your friends are on (face will be green) *Click their name (it will highlight) and click on the invite button. *Once your friend is in your room, you can talk to them using KinzChat, our constructed chat program. You cannot type what ever you want in KinzChat - you will have to follow the menus to say what ever you want. Three new buttons will appear in the bottom of the lower right part of you screen, just above the dock, when you can use KinzChat - it'll say ASK SAY and RAP. Click these buttons to put together sentences. If your friend asks you a specific question, a green KinzChat button will appear next to their question and you can give them an answer. You can send your friends home at any time by clicking the send all home in the top left of your screen, or by opening up your cell phone again, clicking your friend's name and click he send home button. Do Not Disturb: *If you're busy doing something and you don't want to receive any invites to play games or visit other people, you can set your self in DND (Do Not Disturb) mode. Your face will appear yellow to everybody else, and you won't receive any invitations. Blocking Users: *If you are getting repeated requests to be somebody's friend and you don't want to get them anymore, you have the option to block them. This will prevent you from getting more requests from hat person. There is no way to undo this, so be extra sure that you want to do before you block them. The other person will not now that they have been blocked. Color Zones: *KinzChat is divided into color zones to enhance connectivity. In order to invite or play with your friends, you need to be in he same color zone. You can see which color zone you are by looking at the phone - it will be the same color as your color zone. Your friends' names will have a color bar around hem. The color of the bar shows which color zone they were in last, even if they're not in that zone now. *Click the refresh button to update the last seen information on your cell phone. Your friends' names will also have smiley faces next to them. *A green face means a friend is in the same color zone as you. *A yellow face means your friend is in the same color zone but doesn't want to be disturbed. *A red face means a friend is in a different color zone or not using KinzChat. *You can go to the different color zone and click refresh to see if your friend is there. If their face remains red, that means that they're not using KinzChat. You can change color zone by clicking the zone button and then clicking on the color you want to join. Remember to turn of your KinzChat cell phone when you're done using it. Also remember to always use the logout button when leaving Webkinz World. That will let your friends know that you're not available in KinzChat! Category:Things to do